Electronic devices including information handling systems and data storage system utilize components which permit interchanging and replacement of components. Components may be replaced with another component having similar functionality, while offering increased performance characteristics, or to replace a component having a failure. As a result, during the course of the life of an electronic device, numerous component changes may be made to correct component failure or to enhance the functionality of the electronic device. Due to high user reliance on these systems, users often wish to have the system updated or a failure corrected in-situ or on premises. Field repair or replacement conditions may be less than ideal for performing such removal/insertion of components.
Proper removal and replacement of components is important as proper seating (both physical and communicative) of components ensures compliance with design requirements for communicative/electrical coupling of the components. Improper connection may lead to component connectivity issues. Improper coupling of components may damage the connections or the devices themselves. One example of this problem is coupling a data storage device to a midplane or backplane included in a data storage system. Pin/blade couplings may be inadvertently damaged should improper alignment occur. If, a user removing or inserting a component applies too much force, the component or a connector for communicatively/electrically coupling the component within the system may become damaged and require replacement. A user rapidly seating a hard drive in a data storage device may inadvertently damage the midplane, backplane or drive connector by bending communication pins or blades on the devices. Even if repair is possible, the damage may affect communication performance for the repaired system or the damage may cause intermittent problems which may not be readily identified.
Previous solutions to alignment and connection difficulties fail to properly address these difficulties. Current devices only lock the component within the overall system. For instance, a current locking system for a component fails to minimize the likelihood of damage to the component or to other components within the overall system. For instance, a user of this type of device may unintentionally insert the component too rapidly thereby damaging the component, communication connectors, or other components within the system prior to utilizing a lock to secure the component in place. Some devices fail to adequately prevent damage and ensure proper component seating. Locks may only engage when the component is positioned in the system.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a component housing and electronic device chassis assembly for providing efficient controlled coupling/uncoupling of components within the overall system.